The existing folding box has side plates with regular thickness and height. When in use, the side plates are unfolded and upright oppositely, and four side plates are interlocked, thus forming a relatively closed space to accommodate the cargo. And after cargo is empty, the box needs to be recycled. In order to maximize the cost savings, the side plates of the box are to be folded, so that more of the recycled box can be accommodated in the same space.
In the recycling process of the folding box, it's necessary to keep easy cleaning, and clean after use is particularly important for the folding box used to load fruits, vegetables and other fresh foods. And meanwhile, in use of the box, it is necessary to not only ensure safe and reliable in case of loading, but also to make the side plates simple and easy to be unlocked and folded in the case of emptying.
The side plates of the existing folding box, such as the folding box disclosed in Patent application WO2011062565A1, can be quickly locked, but the handle of the box is mounted on the outer edge of the side plates. When the folding box is in use, it will suffer an expansion force from the loaded cargo applying to the side plates, and the handle needs an assembly gap for moving up and down, which is easy to cause the handle portion to be deformed to protrude the outer edge of the side plates. In such cases, it is easy to trigger the handle and make it unlock in the course of moving or using the foldable container, which brings security risks for it. In addition, the side plates of the folding box is provided with a large number of the reinforcing ribs to strengthen the strength of the side plates, which makes it easy to dirty in use of the box and hard to be quickly cleaned after use, thus it is not conducive to the food hygiene such as fruits, vegetables and other fresh foods.